kingdomheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ventus
Ventus, meist nur Ven genannt, ist einer der Hauptcharaktere aus Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. Sein Name stammt aus dem Lateinischen und bedeutet "Wind", passend zu Soras Namen, welcher Japanisch ist und übersetzt "Himmel" lautet. Er ist ein Schlüsselschwertträger, entdeckt und trainiert von Meister Xehanort vor den Ereignissen in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, ''später lernt er unter Meister Eraqus. Er ist der Jüngste im Trio, welches aus ihm, Terra und Aqua besteht. Überraschenderweise spielt er eine nicht unwichtige Rolle in ''Kingdom Hearts Union χ, welches die Ereignisse des mystischen Schlüsselschwertkrieges thematisiert und Jahrhunderte vor den Ereignissen von Birth by Sleep spielt. Somit drängt sich - genau wie bei Lauriam - die Frage auf, wie Ventus zu jener Zeit existieren konnte und warum er in diesem langen Zeitraum nur um wenige Jahre gealtert zu sein scheint. Aussehen Ventus ist sehr jung, dementsprechend nicht sehr groß. Er besitzt strahlend blaue Augen und die zerstrubbelte und aufgestellte blonde Frisur ist sein Markenzeichen. Er trägt eine Jacke mit kurzen Ärmeln, optisch im Schwarz-Weiß-Kontrast gehalten, während der Kragen rot ist. Darunter trägt er ein zwei- oder dreiteiliges Oberteil, bestehend zumindest aus einem einfachen, schwarzen Hemd oder T-Shirt mit einem Kragen, sowie einem Rüstungsartigen Teil, den er schon vor seiner Zeit mit Eraqus trägt. Auf der linken Schulter befindet sich ein Schulterschutz, der es Ventus ermöglicht, seine Rüstung zu nutzen. Das Teil wird mit Riemen am Oberkörper befestigt. Die 7/8-Hose, die er trägt, ist sehr weit und besteht aus vier Abschnitten, die miteinander vernäht sind. Farblich wird das Ganze in beigen, braunen und schwarzen Tönungen gehalten. Die Schuhe, die er trägt, wirken wieder etwas schwerer und sind genau die, die er auch in seiner Rüstung trägt. Dem entsprechend sind sie blau-schwarz-gelbfarben mit roten Streifen. Am linken Arm trägt er ein Armband, das schwarz-weiß kariert ist. Persönlichkeit Ventus ist der Jüngste von den drei Schlüsselschwertträgern und hat von seiner Persönlichkeit her, sehr viele Gemeinsamkeiten mit Sora; fröhlich, neugierig und kann sich für neue und interessante Dinge begeistern. Deswegen ist er auch immer enttäuscht, wenn Terra und Aqua ihm nicht erlauben, bei ihren Missionen zu helfen, da sie nicht zulassen wollen, dass er sich dabei verletzt. Als er ihnen die Freikarten für Disney-Stadt überreicht, erwähnt er noch, dass Dagobert Duck meinte, er solle zwei Erwachsene mitnehmen. Im Großen und Ganzen schien Ventus seinen Status als "jüngstes Mitglied" nicht weiter schlimm zu finden. Zudem findet er in den verschiedenen Welten schnell neue Freunde. Terra und Aqua sind ihm sehr wichtig und er betrachtet Terra wie einen älteren Bruder. Ein Teil seiner Persönlichkeit wurde vielleicht sogar an Sora übertragen, als ihre Herzen sich verbunden hatten. Außerdem zeigt Ventus Mut und einen eisernen Willen, wenn es darum geht, seine Feinde zu besiegen, Freunde zu beschützen oder Terras Namen reinzuwaschen. Daraus kann man auch schließen, dass er sehr flexibel ist. Berichte *Siehe Berichte Handlung Kingdom Hearts Union χ Ventus wurde von Foreteller Ava erwählt, um ein Mitglied der Dandelions zu werden und eines der fünf Mitglieder, welche als Ersatz die Unions führen sollen. Ava informiert Ventus bezüglich der Ereignisse und trägt ihm auf, sich mit den anderen Mitgliedern auf dem Schlüsselschwertfriedhof zu treffen, sobald die Schlacht dort zu Ende ist. Wie angewiesen, kommt Ventus dort an und trifft sich mit Ephemer, Brain und Skuld.Ventus trifft Ephemer und Skuld (engl. Sub)The Chosen 5 (English Subs) Vor Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Vier Jahre bevor Aqua und Terra ihre Meisterzeremonie-Prüfung antreten, diente Ventus als Schüler für Meister Xehanort, als Teil des Plans, die X-Klinge zu schmieden. Jedoch stellte sich heraus, dass Ventus nicht als geeigneter Kandidat in Frage kam, da er es verweigerte, Dunkelheit gegen die Schattenschalke auf dem Schlüsselschwertfriedhof zu verwenden. Nachdem die Geduld von Meister Xehanort am Ende war, benutzte er sein eigenes Schlüsselschwert gegen Ventus, um die Dunkelheit in seinem Herzen zu extrahieren, welche sich daraufhin manifestierte und "Vanitas" von Meister Xehanort getauft wurde. Unglücklicherweise brachte dieser Prozess Ventus in einen komatösen Zustand, in welchen sein Herz immer mehr an Kraft verlor und drohte, zu zerbrechen. Meister Xehanort, eine schwarze Kutte tragend, nahm Ventus zu den Inseln des Schicksals, um ihn ein restliches Leben in Frieden zu gewähren. Ventus erwachte im Ort des Erwachens, wo er in Kontakt mit dem Herzen des neugeborenen Soras kam. Nach einer kurzen Unterhaltung verband sich Ventus Herz mit dem Soras, was es seinem Herzen ermöglichte in einen stabilen Zustand überzugehen, solange, bis er den fehlenden Teil wiederfinden würde. Als Zeichen dafür, dass sein Herz wieder intakt war, schoss Ven mithilfe seines Schlüsselschwertes einen Lichtstrahl in den Himmel, was Meister Xehanort verwunderte. Trotzdem war Ventus bei Weitem nicht stabil. Aus Sorge, Vanitas könnte Ventus' Herz verzehren, brachte Xehanort den Jungen zu seinem ehemaligen Freund Meister Eraqus in das Land des Aufbruchs, wo Ventus von Eraqus behütet trainieren sollte, damit sein nun reines Herz des Lichtes erstarken kann. Terra und Aqua empfingen Ventus mit offenen Armen, doch waren die neugierigen Fragen der Beiden zu viel für den Organismus des Jungen, woraufhin er qualvoll schrie und bewusstlos umfiel. Meister Eraqus erklärte den Anwesenden, dass dies geschehen sei, weil er, Ventus, seine Erinnerungen verloren habe. Da Ventus immer noch nicht aufwachte, passte Aqua auf ihn auf, damit er stehts in Sicherheit war. Als er wieder aufwachte, eilte Aqua zu Meister Eraqus und Terra, um ihnen über Ventus Erwachen zu berichten. Sein Herz fing langsam an, sich zu erholen und er baute starke Freundschaften mit Terra und Aqua auf. Während einer Trainingsübung beispielsweise verlor Ventus beschämend, aber Terra und Aqua bauten ihn wieder auf, indem sie ihm prophezeiten, er würde stärker werden, was einen Beweis für die enge Bindung darstellt. Besonders zu Terra baute Ventus eine fast brüderliche Beziehung auf. Dabei ging Terra soweit, dass er Ventus sein altes Trainingsschwert aus Holz schenkte und er dabei die Ritual der Nachfolge-Rede für Ventus hielt. Alle drei teilen sich den selben Traum: Ein Schlüsselschwertmeister werden. ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep'' Jahre später wacht Ventus während eines Meteoritenschauers auf und rennt nach draußen um einen Blick auf die Sterne zu haben. Später treffen auch Aqua und Terra hinzu. Als Ventus über die Sterne und das Licht nachfragt, erklärt ihm Terra, dass jeder Stern eine andere Welt ist und vergleicht das Licht mit Ventus, was dieser jedoch nicht versteht. Nach einem kleinen Hin und Her zwischen den beiden Jungs, wollen die drei sich für die Meisterzeremonie am nächsten Tag vorbereiten. Nach dem Training schenkt Aqua beiden einen Glücksbringer und erzählt ihnen die Geschichte dahinter. Die Glücksbringer, auch bekannt als Wegfinder, sind mit einer einer starken Magie versehen, welche eine "unzerstörbare Verbindung" herstellt. Nach dem sie die Glücksbringer erhalten haben, gehen die drei wieder zurück in ihr Schloss. Während der Prüfung erhöht Meister Xehanort, der von Eraqus eingeladen wurde, den Schwierigkeitsgrad der Prüfung, indem er den Kugeln, an denen die Prüflinge ihre Fähigkeiten zeigen sollen, ein wenig Eigenleben einhaucht. Dabei ist Ventus gezwungen, sich zu verteidigen, doch die Situation wird unbeschadet überstanden. Nach der Prüfung wird klar, das Ventus das Interesse von Meister Xehanort und seinem Schüler, Vanitas, geerntet hat. Ihr Absichten sind noch nicht erkennbar, weshalb Vanitas Ventus einen Anreiz gibt, sein Zuhause zu verlassen. Als Vanitas in Ventus' Zimmer erscheint, gibt er ihm den Hinweis, das Terras Schicksal dunkel sei und "der Terra, den er kannte, für immer verschwunden sein" würde. Ventus nimmt daraufhin eine Abwehrhaltung ein und kontert, dass Vanitas überhaupt nichts über Terra wüsste. Vanitas verschwindet durch den Korridor der Dunkelheit, und der verunsicherte Ventus eilt nach draußen zu seinem Freund, um mit ihm zu reden. Leider kommt Ventus viel zu spät, da Terra gerade dabei ist, sich auf den Weg zu machen, um den Auftrag, den Eraqus ihm und Aqua gab, auszuführen. Zurückgelassen, ohne die Möglichkeit, mit Terra geredet zu haben, entscheidet er sich dafür, selbst auf Reisen zu gehen und Terra zu suchen. Ventus besucht einige Welten und baut neue Freundschaften während seiner Reise auf. Im Zwergenwald hilft er Schneewittchen, dem dunklen Wald zu entkommen und hilft ihr zum Zwergenhaus. Dort erfährt er, dass sie bereits auf Terra traf, woraufhin er versucht, wieder auf den Boden zu kommen. Nachdem er einige weitere Unversierte getroffen hat, trifft er auf die Königin, verkleidet als alte Frau, welche ihm erzählt, dass Terra sie mit dem Schlüsselschwert bedroht hatte. Ungläubig verschwindet Ventus in der Hoffnung, auf Terra zu treffen. Im Palast der Träume freundet Ventus sich mit Jacques und Cinderella an. Auch als er bemerkt, das es keine Spur von Terra gibt, hilft er dennoch aus, die Gegenstände für Cinderellas Kleid zu beschaffen und dabei auf Luzifer trifft. Als das Kleid fertig gestellt ist, bedankt sich Cinderella bei Jacques und Ventus; beide reden noch über ihre Träume. Hier betont Ventus erneut, ein Meister des Schlüsselschwerts zu werden, den selben Traum, welchen seine beiden Freunde mit ihm teilen. Im Verwunschenen Reich erhält Ventus einen weiteren Hinweis auf Terras Verbleib. Nachdem er das Herz der Prinzessin Aurora gerettet hat, trifft er auf Malefiz. Sie enthüllt ihm, dass Terra ihr bei dem Diebstahl des Herzens geholfen hat, jedoch taucht Aqua rechtzeitig noch auf, um Ventus zu überzeugen, dass Malefiz lügen muss. Sie fragt ihn auch, ob er mit ihr zurück nach Hause kommt, jedoch weigert er sich, da er sich immer noch an die Warnung von Vanitas erinnert. Nachdem Ventus das Verwunschene Reich verlassen hat, trifft er erneut auf Vanitas, woraufhin er ihm sofort zum Schlüsselschwertfriedhof folgt. Dort angekommen versucht er, ein paar Antworten von Vanitas zu erhalten, wobei er nur das wiederholt, was er bereits im Land des Aufbruchs zu ihm sagte. Die zwei kämpfen daraufhin gegeneinander, jedoch unterliegt Ventus und Vanitas steht kurz davor, dessen Leben zu beenden. Doch als König Micky auftaucht und Ventus zur Hilfe eilt, schaffen sie es, gemeinsam Vanitas zu besiegen. Er erzählt Ventus, bevor er verschwindet, dass er ihm noch ein wenig Zeit gibt. Ventus und Micky stellen sich einander vor, wobei Micky ihm dabei von dem Sternensplitter erzählt und ihm erklärt, wie er funktioniert. Kurz darauf werden beide zusammen nach Radiant Garden befördert. Ventus versucht, Micky zu folgen, wird jedoch von Aeleus und Dilan aufgehalten. Nachdem er einen Unversierten entdeckt, gibt er die weitere Suche nach Micky auf und folgt dem Unversierten. Dabei wird er auf dem Weg zweimal angehalten. Das erste Mal von Dagobert, welcher ihm lebenslange Pässe nach Disney-Stadt schenkt und das zweite Mal von Merlin, der ihm etwas über das Buch 100-Morgen-Wald erzählt. Schließlich findet er den Unversierten, welchen er bereits einige Zeit lang schon verfolgt und trifft dort auch auf Terra und Aqua. Gemeinsam kämpfen sie gegen den Triumvirator, doch nach ihren gemeinsamen Sieg wird die Situation noch schlimmer. Zuerst versucht Aqua Ventus dazu zu bringen, wieder nach Hause zu kehren und danach gerät sie mit Terra in einen Streit um die Dunkelheit und Meister Eraqus Absichten. Die ganze Zeit über ist Ventus total verwirrt, da er seine Freunde noch nie so erlebt hat. Zum Schluss reicht es Ventus, woraufhin er zu Aqua sagt, dass ihr der Meistertitel zum Kopf gestiegen ist und wieder weiter auf die Suche nach Terra geht. Seine Suche wird nochmals unterbrochen, als er Ienzo sieht, wie er von Unversierten angegriffen wird. Ohne zu zögern beschützt er den Jungen und besiegt die Angreifer. Even erscheint kurz darauf und dankt Ventus für seine Hilfe. Als er Even nach Terras Aufenthalt fragt, antwortet er, dass er es mal in der Gartenanlage probieren solle. Trotz dass er Terra findet, ist ihre Wiedervereinigung nur von kurzer Dauer, da Terra ihn wieder verlässt, aber ihm sagt, dass, wenn er ihn wirklich braucht, wird er für ihn da sein. Danach trifft er nochmal auf Aqua, welche ihm in einen strengen Ton sagt, wieder zurück in die Heimat zu kommen. Als sie sieht, dass Ventus niedergeschlagen ist, wird sie weich und erklärt, dass sie nur das Beste für ihn will und er keinen Schaden erleiden muss. Ventus bleibt noch für ein bisschen in Radiant Garden, in Erinnerung schwelgend an die Zeiten, an denen ihre Freundschaft nicht durch irgendwelche Probleme zerstört wurde. Er bleibt zurück und wundert sich, was es eigentlich bedeutet Freunde zu sein und nachdem er Lea und Isa trifft, wundert er sich sogar noch mehr darüber. Als er seine Reise weiter antritt, hat er die Entscheidung getroffen, anstatt nach seinen alten Freunden zu suchen, sucht er sich lieber neue, womit es leichter für ihn ist zu verstehen, was Freundschaft ausmacht. Nachdem er die Arena des Olymps verlässt, wird ihm klar, worauf es in einer Freundschaft ankommen und bemerkt, dass auch Terra und Aqua sich irgendwann wieder normal verstehen. Im Nimmerland findet er Mickys Sternensplitter und Käpt'n Hook, welcher den Sternensplitter gerade stiehlt und auch Naseweis gleich mit nimmt. Ventus freundet sich mit Peter Pan an und sie kämpfen gemeinsam gegen den Piraten und retten somit Naseweis. Ventus, Peter Pan, Dicki und Schlauli entschließen, ihre eigenen Schätze in die leere Schatzkiste zu legen, welche sie von Hook erbeutet haben. Das Hölzerne Schlüsselschwert hat viele Erinnerungen für Ventus, er tut es, mit seinen besten Erinnerungen an Terra und Aqua, in die Schatztruhe. Nachdem auch Hook beseitigt ist, ist auch der Sternensplitter wieder zugänglich und bringt Ventus zum mystischen Turm. Bei seiner Ankunft trifft er auf Donald Duck und Goofy, welche ihn gleich zu Yen Sid bringen. Dort findet er heraus, dass Micky verschwunden ist, aber Yen Sid bereits mit seiner Magie auf der Suche nach ihm ist und entdecken, dass er in Gefahr ist. Entschlossen dazu Micky zu retten, verlässt er den Turm und eilt zum Schlüsselschwertfriedhof, wo sich alles verändert. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Meister Xehanort die ganze Zeit auf ihn gewartet hat und enthüllt ihm auch gleich sein Schicksals; Ventus ist nur dafür da, die X-Klinge zu schmieden, indem er mit seiner dunklen Seite verschmilzt. Er erzählt Ventus auch, dass dies der wahre Grund gewesen ist, warum er nie das Zuhause verlassen sollte und ihm dauernd gesagt wird, dass er nach Hause zurückkehren soll, in der Angst, dass die X-Klinge geschaffen werden könnte. Nachdem er seine Vergangenheit kennen lernte, kehrt Ventus zurück zu Eraqus, damit dieser ihn vernichten kann. Glücklicherweise wird er von Terra gerettet und landet selbst auf den Inseln des Schicksals. Hier trifft er erneut auf Vanitas, welcher ihn daran erinnert, wie Meister Xehanort sie damals entzweit hat. Sobald die Erinnerungen zurückkehren, entscheidet sich Vanitas dazu, Ventus einen Grund zum Kämpfen zu geben. Er erklärt ihm, dass er zum Schlüsselschwertfriedhof kommen soll, dem einzigen Ort an dem die X-Klinge geschaffen werden kann, falls er dies nicht tut, droht Vanitas damit Terra und Aqua umzubringen. Ventus macht sich los, um ein für alle Male die Dinge zu klären. Sobald er wieder mit seinen Freunden vereint ist, erklärt er seine Situation gegenüber ihm selbst und Vanitas und fragt, seine Freunde, ob sie ihn vernichten könnten, wenn sie gemeinsam die X-Klinge schaffen sollten. Sie sind zwar schockiert über diese Bitte, doch haben sie noch Bedenkzeit, da Meister Xehanort und Vanitas eintreffen. Während ihrer letzten Schlacht auf dem Schlüsselschwertfriedhof, friert Meister Xehanort Ventus zu Eis und wirft ihn von einer Klippe. Aqua schafft es ihn zu retten, bevor er auf den Boden fällt und zerbricht. Braig erscheint und greift Aqua an. Nachdem er sie lange genug abgelenkt hat, verschwindet er und Vanitas springt von oben auf sie herab und schaltet sie vorerst aus. Bevor Vanitas Aqua endgültig besiegen kann, schafft es Ventus sich mit all seiner Willenskraft aus dem Eis zu befreien und verwickelt Vanitas in einen Kampf. Nach dem Kampf zeigt Vanitas seine wahren Absichten und erklärt, dass die Unversierte aus seiner Negativität stammen. Nachdem er Ventus mit mehreren Schalks gefangen hat, verschmilzt er mit Ventus zusammen und übernimmt seinen Körper. 200px|thumb|Ventus schläft in der Kammer des Erwachens Vanitas wird von Aqua und Micky vernichtet und kurz darauf, als die X-Klinge Schaden vom Kampf genommen hat, beginnt ein innerlicher Kampf zwischen Vanitas und Ventus, in dem Vanitas erneut versucht, sich mit Ventus zu vereinen und um die X-Klinge zu reparieren. Ventus verweigert dies allerdings und will lieber Vanitas vernichten und die X-Klinge zerstören, auch wenn das die eigene Zerstörung seines Herzens bedeutet. Zum Schluss dieses erbitterten Kampfes erzwingt Vanitas einen D-Link auf Ventus in der Hoffnung, ihre Fusion doch noch zu schaffen. Ventus weigert sich stetig und schafft es die X-Klinge endgültig mit Vanitas zu zerstören. Unglücklicherweise führt das auch dazu, das Ventus sein Herz verliert und in ein Koma fällt. Aqua legt seinen Körper in eine Kammer in das Schloss des Entfallens. Irgendwie schafft es Ventus Herz, seinen Weg zu Soras Körper zu finden, wodurch Sora die Fähigkeit gegeben wird, ein Schlüsselschwert zu führen. ''Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage-'' Zwischen Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep und Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Einige Zeit nach Marluxias Rekrutierung diskutierten Zexion und Xigbar, wie Xemnas den Bau der Kammer der Ruhe befahl und wie er sich darin versiegelte und mit seinem "Freund" sprach, der in Wirklichkeit Aquas abgeworfene Rüstung war. Sie diskutierten weiter, dass die Kammer der Ruhe eine von zwei Kammern ist, wobei die Kammer des Erwachens die andere ist und wo Xemnas Ventus finden würde, den Xigbar als seinen anderen "Freund" bezeichnete. ''Kingdom Hearts'' Als Sora erfährt, dass Kairis Herz in seinem Körper Zuflucht gefunden hat, benutzt er das Schlüsselschwert der Herzen, um ihr Herz zu befreien, dass auch seines befreit und seinen Niemand Roxas erschafft. Aus unbekannten Gründen blieb das Herz von Ventus in Soras Körper, was Roxas dazu brachte, Ventus' Erscheinung anzunehmen anstatt die von Sora. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' thumb|Xion erscheint als Ventus In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, sieht Xigbar Xion (als unvollständiger Replika von Roxas) als Ventus. Xigbar sagt, dass Ventus ihn immer ansieht, als hätte er seinen Goldfisch ertränkt, bevor er von Xion besiegt wird. Ventus wird auch von Xemnas oft erwähnt, welcher verzweifelt nach der Kammer des Erwachens sucht und deswegen auch schon oft Axel auf Mission schickte, um diese Kammer zu finden, jedoch immer erfolglos. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' In Kingdom Hearts II, als Sora das erste Mal in Hollow Bastion von der Organisation XIII aufgehalten wird, bleibt Xigbar zurück, um Sora zu verspotten, dass er ihn auch immer so angesehen hätte. ''Kingdom Hearts coded'' Daten-Naminé erzählt Micky und Daten-Sora in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, dass Ventus einer von denen ist, die mit Soras Herz verbunden sind, um gerettet zu werden. Später erzählt Micky Yen Sid, dass sie kurz davor sind, dass Herz von Ventus zu finden. ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance'' thumb|right|Eine Vision von Ventus erscheint in Soras Daten. Als Sora in die Welt die niemals war ankommt, wird er von den Illusionen vom jungen Xehanort, Xemnas und Xigbar geplagt, um ihn so zum Einschlafen zu bringen und damit sein Herz verletzlich zu machen. In einer Illusion nimmt Sora vor Terra und Aqua die Form von Ventus an und spürt offensichtlich Ventus' Schmerz, sie wieder zu verlieren, was ihn dazu veranlasst, Terra und Aqua hinterher zulaufen. Nach Soras Abstieg in die Dunkelheit, nachdem zuvor sein Herz von Xemnas und vom Jungen Xehanort beschädigt wurde, umhüllt dass Herz von Ventus Sora in die Schlüsselschwertrüstung von Ventus, um ihn vor dem vollständigen verschlingen durch die Dunkelheit zu schützen, obwohl er vorübergehend von der Dunkelheit verdorben wird, bis Riku ihn schließlich rettet. Er taucht später in den Forschungsdaten auf, die Ansem der Weise in Sora vor einem Jahr versteckte, aber Riku, der Ventus noch nie zuvor getroffen hatte, hält ihn zunächst für Roxas. Physisch schläft Ventus weiterhin im Schloss des Entfallens. Zur selben Zeit, als Sora nach Stadt Traverse zurückkehrt und sich mit seinen Geist Traumfänger Freunden trifft, lächelt Ventus leicht über Soras Glücksgefühl. ''Kingdom Hearts III'' Andere Auftritte ''Blank Points'' Im geheimen Ende von Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep' ist Ventus zu sehen, wie er auf einer Bank im Land des Aufbruchs schläft und von Terra aufgeweckt wird. Beide lächeln, schauen zum Himmel und sagen Soras Namen, mit einen Funken Hoffnung in ihrer Stimme. Die Bedeutung dieser Szene ist noch nicht genau bekannt, da Terra in Terra-Xehanort gefangen ist und Ventus im Schloss des Entfallens in der Kammer des Erwachens schläft. Fertigkeiten Ventus beherrscht das Element des Windes und sein Kampfstil mit dem Schlüsselschwert ist relativ unterschiedlich im Gegensatz zum Kampfstil von Aqua und Terra. Da er sein Schlüsselschwert umgekehrt hält, dessen Schlüsselbart himmelwärts gerichtet ist, kämpft er viel schneller und erleidet somit weniger Schaden. Außerdem besitzt er die Magiekraft 'Aero', womit er seine Gegner wegschleudern kann. Schlüsselschwert und Kampfstil Ventus' Schlüsselschwerter sind im Allgemeinen die kürzesten im Spiel, was dem Kampftrieb des Jungen keinen Abbruch tut. Ventus führt sein Schwert verkehrt herum (Rückhand), daher beschränkt sich der Kampfstil auf kurze Streiche und Hiebe, die er in halsbrecherischem Tempo anbringt und zu komplexen Kombos verflechtet. Ventus ist Rechtshänder, kann das Schwert allerdings auch mit links führen. Sein Bewegungsfluss entspricht damit in etwa dem von Sora, der seine Klinge ebenfalls beidhändig hält. Das Verhältnis von reiner Magie und Angriffstechniken ist bei Ventus recht ausgeglichen, das Ausweichen erfolgt durch Purzelbäume. Außerdem lernt Ventus als Einziger die Fähigkeit Gleiter. Magie Neben den Standardmagien beherrscht Ventus auch Magien, die sein Element, den Wind, besonders betonen (z.B. Tornado, Tornadohieb). Hervorzuheben sind zwei einzigartige Magien, Sanctus und Erlösung (wird im Spiel als Angriffskommando eingeordnet), welche nicht nur Schaden verursachen, sondern Ventus auch heilen können, dies stellt einen Kontrast zu Terra dar, der dunkle Magien nutzt. D-Link :Hauptartikel: Ventus (D-Link) Waffen Galerie Siehe auch *Vanitas *Sora *Roxas *Xion Weblinks Notizen und Referenzen af:Ventus nl:Ventus it:Ventus ja:ヴェントゥス (キングダム ハーツ) ca:Ventus pl:Ventus Kategorie:Schlüsselschwertträger Kategorie:D-Links